


Don't worry about it

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 70, M/M, caring!Taeyong, non!au, stressed!Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta is stressed about him being an MC for the entire event, and he just really needs his boyfriend and leader...





	Don't worry about it

Yuta was stressed. Alright, this was an understatement. He hasn't slept in three days, had a constant headache, and felt like he could throw up in every second. He was this stressed. 

He was in the backstage, with a mic and the cards he needed to read his lines from. Yuto was a few meters away from him, having one of the make-up artists fix the non-existent fails in his make-up. 

Yuta could hear the people outside talking, waiting for the show to begin. He drummed his fingers on the mic impatiently, trying to will away his nausea. Damn it, he had stood on stage before, it's not like this is his first time. Then why was he feeling like this? 

He turned away, now looking at the artists preparing for the show. They were getting their mics fixed on their clothes or getting their hair brushed or something like that. Yuta bit his lips. He had met many of them, but it still couldn't be compared to having his own band with him. His members were still in their dressing room.

It would've been nice of at least one of them came out to talk him down from the panic, but he understood, that they needed to stay in the dressing room so they weren't in the way. And they probably thought that Yuta was calm, since they were in Japan, his home land. 

"Five minutes!" Somebody said, and Yuta felt his throat tightening. Oh god, he was going to throw up. If not now, then on the stage.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, and started slowly counting on his head from hundred to one. 

"Yuta!" He heard someone call his name, but he didn't react. What came after 97...? 

"Yuta!" This time the voice was louder, and Yuta's eyes opened to see who disturbed his counting. He was ready to snap at anyone, but then he saw an arm in the air, waving to him as the person came closer. Yuta found the costume strangely familiar, so he grabbed the hand and pulled him out of the people's mass. 

It was Taeyong. Taeyong who was panting, his clothes disheveled from going between the people, but still smiling. Yuta felt his eyes tear up. 

"Finally, I thought that you'll never..." Taeyong said, but couldn't even finish before Yuta threw himself into his arms. 

"Fuck, I thought you won't even give me a pep-talk..." He said, burying his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. Shit, he so wasn't manly right now, but he couldn't be bothered. He needed Taeyong right now. 

Taeyong just stood there frozen for a second, before he hugged Yuta back. He noticed how nervous Yuta was, so he thought it would be nice to give him a visit. Looks like it was the right thing to do. 

"Why the pep-talk? We both know you're going to ace it" he said, running his hand along Yuta's spine. 

" But..." Yuta started, but Taeyong quickly cut him off as he pushed him away so he could look into his eyes. 

"No but. I know that you're nervous, but you don't need to be. It's going to be alright. Don't worry about it" he said, running his fingers through the rock hard strands of Yuta's hair. He forgot that it was full off hairspray. 

Yuta didn't look convinced at all, but he pulled a face.  
"You think so?" He asked, looking into his eyes. Taeyong smiled at him. 

"Nope, I don't think. I know" he answered, before he pulled Yuta closer by his nape and pressed his lips against his forehead. 

He was sure Yuta will do well. He was amazing all the time, and this time won't be an exception.


End file.
